


All That You Love

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Omega Dick Week 2019 [6]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Short stories based in the Titans ABO universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Scent Marking

There were many things that Thomas didn’t understand. Still a child, he had a lot to learn but out of everything, there was one thing that he was really curious about.

Every day, after waking up for school (Thomas didn’t really like school but he went anyway because it would make his Papa happy. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to see Papa smile.) he would find himself in the kitchen, holding out his hands towards his Papa who would pick him up in his arms and gentle nuzzle his neck, an action that Thomas never understood. The ticklish feeling would make him squirm and giggle but he never complained because the blissful look on his Papa’s face after he pulled away would always be worth it.

Curious, whenever someone came over to visit like Aunt Donna or Grandpa Bruce, Thomas would pretend to play with Zitka, the purple elephant (Zitka was his best friend. After all, his Aunt Donna had picked it out for him. She told Thomas about how his Papa had a best friend named Zitka and he immediately knew what to name his new friend.). Sometimes, his Aunt Donna would lean in to nuzzle Papa’s neck and after she was done, Papa would return the gesture. For some reason, nuzzling made both of them very happy. Papa rarely nuzzled Grandpa Bruce though. He only did it when he was extremely happy.

Even though Papa tried to hide it, sometimes he would be very sad after Grandpa Bruce left and Thomas hated that the most so he did his best to be a good boy.

These days, Papa was never sad. He laughed more often and there was always a strange but happy expression on his face when he was on his own. This was all thanks to Daddy. Before Thomas had only heard about Daddy from the stories that Papa told him but now, after all this time, Daddy was back in their lives.

Thomas loved his Papa and Daddy (though he did love Papa just a tad bit more).

Instead of finding Papa alone in the kitchen every morning, Thomas would find him with Daddy. Daddy would hold Papa close, whisper into his ear and make him giggle. Then he would nuzzle his neck, placing kisses once he was done.

“God, you’re so possessive.” Papa would laugh, running his fingers through Daddy’s hair.

“I am,” Daddy would agree.

Seeing them this way, Thomas would slink back into his room to give them some more time together and only leave once the laughter died down so that they wouldn’t have to stop because of him. Thomas liked seeing Papa and Daddy together and never wanted anything to come between them.

A lot of things had changed. For instance, now Daddy dropped him off at school instead of Papa and cooked most of the meals. When they went to the park, Thomas didn’t have to worry about leaving Papa alone when he went to play on the swings because Daddy would always be by his side. He also got double the hugs and kisses and Thomas could never complain about that.

Everything was good but he still couldn’t help but be curious whenever his parents nuzzled.

One day, on a Saturday night when they were all watching a movie, Thomas looked away from Timon and Pumba to find his parents nuzzling once again. This time, instead of quickly looking away, he watched until they noticed him.

“What is it, baby?” Papa asked, pulling away from Daddy who pouted at the action.

“Why do you and Daddy rub your nose against each other?” Thomas finally asked. After all, Papa had told him that he could talk to him about anything and Papa never lied.

Grinning, Daddy pulled Thomas into his arms, nuzzling his neck and making him giggle. “This is called scent-marking,” he answered, pressing a quick kiss on Thomas’s cheek. “Now when you go out, everyone will know you’re my pup because you’ll smell just like me.”

“Really?” Thomas asked, lifting his arm and sniffing his underarm, only to look back at his Daddy with a frown. “I don’t smell any different.”

Papa burst out laughing while Daddy just shook his head, eyes pointed at the ceiling as he bit down on his lower lip. “You only start noticing the difference once you grow older, baby chick.”

“Oh. So like I can make Papa and Daddy smell like me when I’m… seven?” Thomas was already six and a big boy now. How much older did he have to get?

“More like when you’re thirteen and finally present as either an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega,” Papa answered, pulling Thomas away from Daddy and holding him close. “Though I wish you would stay my baby chick forever.”

“Nu-uh! I’m gotta get taller and stronger and be the best Omega in the world, just like you Papa!” Thomas grinned and his Papa stared at him wide-eyed.

“You… you want to be an Omega?” he asked carefully and Thomas nodded. “Are you sure you don’t want to be a big, strong Alpha?”

“No.” Thomas wrinkled his nose. “Alphas are mean.”

“Hey!” Daddy complained.

Thomas smiled cheekily. “Except you, Daddy. I love you.” Turning towards Papa, he snuggled close. “But I want to be strong like Papa. He’s the strongest and coolest person I know.”

“That he is,” Daddy grinned while Papa sat with his cheeks red, hiding his face in Thomas’s hair.

With his curiosity sated, Thomas was happy but now that one question had been answered, another one had taken its place.

“Papa,” Thomas started, grabbing his parents’ attention. “Can I ask another question?”

“Of course, baby.”

“Where do babies come from?”

Thomas didn’t understand what was so strange about his question because as soon as the words left his mouth, his Papa’s face went pale while Daddy was running away, shaking his head while muttering “nope”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Domestic

Dick had forgotten what it was like to be happy, to drown deep in love, heart racing every time his mate’s fingers brushed across his cheek, lips stretching into a smile whenever his son looked at him with his deep blue eyes, the night sky glimmering within their depths. Over the years, with everything he had seen, everything he had lost, Dick had forgotten what it was like to feel weightless, to constantly float among white clouds but now, each passing day was an opportunity to remember.

His pieces had finally been found, completing his image, his family and Dick never wanted to lose what he had.

Sitting on a bench in the park, the sky clear and a cool wind blowing through the trees, Dick watched as Thomas sat by himself in the sandbox, using the utmost concentration to build a castle. Usually, his pup was always surrounded by children, his infectious laughter enough to attract everyone to him. With eyes watching his every move with awe, Thomas would rally his troops, decide a game that all of them could play and go out of his way to keep his friends happy. If there were problems between two children, instead of going to their parents in tears, they would go to Thomas, listening to his words without hesitation. _A born leader_ , that’s what all the parents called him and Dick couldn’t help but feel proud every time someone complimented his pup.

Even though every child in the park would love to play with him, there were days when Thomas preferred to be on his own. Today was one of those days but it seemed that he wouldn’t be alone for long. Just a few feet away from his son, Dick noticed a group of three girls staring at him, fidgeting nervously. They seemed to be hiding something behind their backs, constantly glancing at one another before taking a step.

Eyebrows raised, Dick leaned back and watched as the girls finally approached Thomas.

Instead of being annoyed that he had been bothered, Thomas looked at the three girls with the brightest smile, getting shy smiles in return. From the way the girls watched his son and the way they listened to every word he said, Dick knew where this was going. While a part of him was amused, another part was a bit sad because this was just another sign that his pup was growing up too fast.

“This is for you!” The girl in the middle exclaimed, shoving a flower toward Thomas.

For a second, the young pup was surprised but soon he was smiling once again, accepting the flower from all three, promising to cherish the gift. He then invited them to join him as he built his castle. To say that the three girls were excited was an understatement.

“Damn, he’s going to grow up to be a heartbreaker, you know that right?” Jason asked as he sat down next to Dick, having seen the whole exchange.

“That he will,” Dick agreed with a smile, getting to his feet. “Thomas will be our sweet, gentlemanly heartbreaker and the next one… well, we’ll have to wait and find out.”

“Yea--- Wait. What did you say?” Jason asked, his mate’s words finally sinking in. Unfortunately, he didn’t get a reply as Dick started walking towards their pup. “Uh… Dick? Hey, Dick?”

“Thomas, baby, it’s time to go home,” Dick called out and Thomas got up immediately.

“Okay, Papa!” He nodded before turning to his three friends, bidding them goodbye and running towards Dick.

Smiling down at his pup, unable to help himself, Dick gathered Thomas in his arms, quickly kissing his cheeks. “What does my handsome boy want for dinner?” he asked. Somewhere in the background, he could hear Jason calling out his name, voice slightly cracking.

“Pizza!”

“Pizza it is!”

Meanwhile, Jason was still rooted to his spot, his mind still processing everything he had heard, heart racing as his mate walked away with their son. Was he going to have another pup or was Dick making plans for one?

“Don’t ignore me!” he exclaimed, running to catch up with his mate.

Dick just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Dick meant u.u

**Author's Note:**

> After all that angst, I present you some fluff from Thomas's side. I'll be putting all the remaining prompt based stories in this which is why the multiple chapters. I'll also maybe add some fics about the past (maybe when Jason and Dick first started dating or something like that) If you want to see more stories in this verse and have prompts, let me know! You can reach me on tumblr (behindtherobinsmask) or just leave a comment here.


End file.
